thehungygamesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Klendrick Klove
Klendrick Klove is the head gamemaker for The 155th Hunger Games, the 234th hunger games, and Super Games (thirteenth quarter quell), among others. He is the wife of Brij Klove. Description Klendrick is bald with deep, tan-brown eyes and a medium complection (he is of mixed backrounds). He has a golden scratch over his left (i think) eye. (but it is a tattoo, unlike Kovu's or Tigerstripe's which are real birthmarks). He has several other tattoos. He is consitered hardworking, friendly, and someone who will take all the credit. History Kledrick was born in the Capitol and lived there lots of his life (unlike his wife who is from District 5). After serving in the peacekeepers briefly he was an art major at the Capitol University. One day back when he was doing art for a living, a friend of the previous gamemaker saw his art and asked him if he wanted to help with the Games. Even though he isn't particularly a fan of the games, he took the job because it payed good. About five years after joining he became Head Gamemaker and became immortal like all head gamemakers. Klendrick's assistant head gamemaker is his wife, Brij. Because he likes to do lots of work on his owm, he lets the other gamemakers goof around, even Brij, while he does most of the work. He treats each arena and mutt like art. Even though many people think of him as evil for making the games happen, he actually has good morals and consience. he will try to help the tributes with the purest hearts survive and kill off the mean ones. Arenas 155th Hunger Games This was Klendrick's first game as head gamemaker. It isn't his favorite because it's not as creative as other ones he made. A large, dirty lake is the majority of the arena and the cornicopia sits upon an island, so the tributes have to swim. No fish are in it because the water is too dirty for them, or to drink. Outside of the lake is a dry forest with only trees, and little grass. Finding berries is hard, but there is a small berry field where Jayden stayed for most of the games. A wet grassy area is clean enough for small fish to swim in the shallow water. That is where the girl from District 4 did her fishing before her death. To the west is a mountianous plateau, with a few edible mosses. Super Games Klendrick's third game. This game has an east asian theme, using ideas from Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and Southeast Asian cultures. The cornicopia is in the middle of a cherry tree forest. To the southwest is a bamboo forest and to the southeast is an indonesian forest. In the indonesian forest, monkeys come down and pinch you and pull your hair out. An autumn forest is in the northeast. A purple mountian called Murasaki mountian is to the north (though it is actually on a pergection screen). Several animals are in the arena, like pandas, cranes and other birds, and rainforest animals, including poisonous frogs. Mutts *Supplies mutts - In the 155th hunger games, Klendrick figured out a way to make the supplies come to life and attack the tributes at the end of the games. This aided Bluestar, who put a man-eating backpack over Brokenbone's head, decapitating him. Yet it contributed to his own death too. *Origamis - coming soon Category:Capitol Residants